


Total Tops

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian gets revenge.





	Total Tops

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Later that afternoon, Justin sat working on the next issue of Rage that Michael wanted in two days. Due to recent events, he was only able to concentrate on a Rage and JT fuckfest. While detailing JT’s abdominal muscles, he lifted his shirt, vainly staring at his own burgeoning six pack. Brian made fun of his new harder lines, but Justin noticed the extra attention he paid to the region during sex.

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Standing, Justin groaned as his knees bemoaned sitting still for almost two hours.

“Hello.”

A very sexy Brian replied with deep, throaty instructions.

“Open the loft door completely. Take off all your clothes. Clear off the dining table. Climb on top, jerk off on the table, and lay on your back. Smear your skin and the table with your spunk. Stay there and wait for me.”

The dial tone announced Brian had hung up.

Smiling wickedly, Justin felt his cock grow rock hard as he made his way to the door. He knew he was in deep shit trouble and couldn’t wait for his punishment.

After the door was fully open, Justin stood in front of it and stripped his clothes off. The draft from the stairwell blew gently across his body, covering his skin with goose bumps. Tossing his underwear aside, Justin’s cock throbbed with need. Sliding his hand teasingly down his chest and over his stomach, he lightly caressed his flesh with his fingernails. The sensation sent chills down his spine. Despite the cool air, beads of sweat began to pool around Justin’s nipples. He licked his lips and turned to make his way to the dining table.

Clearing off some of his drawings and a couple of Brian’s unfinished presentations, Justin climbed on top. He was so horny that even the table’s straining creaks made his dick jump. Those creaks would be the soundtrack to what was sure to be the fuck of his life. 

The cool surface added a sharp contrast to the warm skin of his ass. Leaning back on one hand, Justin grabbed his cock and spread his legs wide. Using his pre-come as lube, he began stroking slowly, letting his thoughts drift back to Brian’s sultry voice. The anticipation was such a fucking turn on. Knowing that the door was wide open—that anyone could just walk in and see him this way—sped up his fisting. Now leaking furiously, he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. His dick was an angry shade of red; his balls filled with come. Slipping a finger across his slit, he couldn’t help but let out a low, guttural moan that echoed beyond the door. Two quick pumps later and Justin was shooting all over the clean, white table. Lying back, he took a moment to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal.

A few seconds later, he sat back up, eyeing the mess he had made, the mess Brian had commanded him to make. Using his come-filled hand, he spread his spunk over the table and his chest for good measure. After his task was completed, he rested his back against the jizz-covered surface and waited.

While Justin was in the middle of a particularly kinky fantasy involving his ass and a double-headed dildo, Brian walked in the loft, a picture of complete arrogance and nonchalance. Without even looking Justin’s way, he headed directly for the bedroom, enjoying the faint smell of sex that permeated the room.

Justin could hear the rustling of cloth against skin. His dick responded happily to the sounds of a naked Brian. Seconds later, he walked down the bedroom stairs, scantily clad, and stood before Justin in all his glory. At first glance, the Justin was disappointed to see that Brian was still wearing his underwear. But taking a second look, he broke out in the smile that had earned him his nickname. Before him stood a very aroused Brian, wearing only what appeared to be an exact replica of the thong he wore on that first night a few years back. A soft gasp escaped Justin’s lips, his tongue poking out in an attempt to recapture his moans.

“Evening, Sunshine.”

Forgetting the concept of English, Justin pushed himself up, reaching out to Brian.

“I didn’t say you could sit up. On your back, blondie. No talking. Tonight your ass is mine.”

Obeying, Justin flattened himself back on the sleek, Italian surface. Brian went back into the bedroom, giving Justin an eyeful of his tanned ass. Going over to the bed, he grabbed all the necessary supplies to ensure that payback was indeed a bitch. Back at the dining table, he could see the lust and need in those big blue eyes. Justin was naked figuratively and literally, completely under his spell.

The first surprise appeared to be four long, black strips of linen. Placing two on the table, Brian walked towards Justin’s head, grinning evilly. Before putting the linen to use, Brian bent over, inhaling the scent of come on Justin’s chest. Kissing and licking his way from dick to lips, Brian hummed appreciatively. 

“I love the way you taste.”

Biting his ear playfully, Brian whispered his next command.

“Arms over your head, Sunshine.”

As if in a trance, Justin’s arms immediately obeyed his order. Brian wrapped the first strip around his wrist, tying the other end to the table’s leg. The second strip soon followed, securing Justin firmly in place, rendering him completely powerless to Brian’s every command and desire.

There was no fear, only uncertainty. His mind ran rampant with thoughts of all the perversions Brian might have in store for him. Justin waited impatiently, trusting Brian with his life and his safety, not to mention some of his most prized bodily possessions. 

Brian tugged gently on the wrist restraints to ensure they met all his kink satisfactions. Justin loved the feeling of the silky cloth rubbing against his skin so roughly. His cock appreciated it more.

“Good boy. Now bring your knees up to your chest.”

“What? Why do you want…”

“Did I say you could talk? No questions. Do as I say.”

“But Brian…”

“There’s no Brian here tonight, Sunshine. If you address me, it will only be as sir. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

The forceful, demanding tone of his voice meant business. Justin had no say in the matter.

Brian brought one of the two remaining strips up to Justin’s chest, stringing it beneath his left knee and tying the ends to the table in the same manner as the arm restraints. Repeating his ministrations on the Justin’s right side, Brian stood back to view his artwork. ‘Yes, sex is definitely art, and I couldn’t have a better canvas.’

Now firmly strapped to the table, Justin’s mock fetal position left his ass vulnerable. He could feel the draft from the vent above softly graze his hole. His cock was rock hard, jabbing at his stomach, and already leaking profusely. Looking at Brian, he noticed the his cock had grown rigid and was now peaking over the thong’s elastic edge, no doubt hungry for the sight that lay before it.

“You’re going to love surprise number two.” Brian walked to the kitchen counter, opened a drawer, and returned with his next tantalizing device of torture.

A lollipop, specifically a blow pop—cheery flavored.

“You know what I love? What details are always amplified when I’m fantasizing about fucking you as I jerk off?” His voiced hypnotized and his hand teased, rubbing the paper ends of the sucker over Justin’s nipples.

“I love the paleness of your complexion. How much darker your nipples, your lips, your hole appear in contrast to your skin. I love how being turned on, wanting to come so badly you beg, makes them redder, angrier, harder. I love biting them, leaving tiny teeth marks that deepen the color.” Brian leaned down, slowing tracing Justin’s left nipple with his tongue before biting the bud into erection.

Eyes closed, his back arched as Brian nipped and sucked on his tits. Hearing the crinkling of the blow pop’s wrapping paper, he opened his eyes, not wanting to miss a moment of Brian’s kinkiness. 

Deciding to put on a show, Brian swirled his own tongue around the cherry ball, flicking the tip lightly. Justin mewed, trying to move his restrained body towards those talented lips.

“You want a lick, Sunshine?”

“Please…”

Bringing the sucker to his lips, Brian watched as Justin hungrily sucked on the solid candy. His cheeks hollowed, as the lollipop circled between his lips. He moaned, giving the sucker the kind of head he normally reserved for Brian’s cock. 

Suddenly, the blow pop moved away from his mouth, and headed south. Throwing his head back, Justin closed his eyes again to concentrate on the sensations the wet, sticky candy left in its wake.

Brian twirled the sucker around Justin’s right nipple, painting the pointy surface a bright red. Next, he moved to the left nipple. This time he scratched the ball’s surface repeatedly over the erect bud, fucking Justin’s tit. The boy’s hips began thrusting towards his nipples, ass leaving the table. His knees rocked against Brian’s arm, causing more friction. He’d never known just how sensitive his chest was.

“Tell me how much you want to come.”

It took a few moments for Justin to comprehend the request. But Brian abandoned his nipple fucking, giving him a chance to reply.

“I don’t fucking want to come, I *need* to come. Please, sir? Fuck me, suck me, spank me, kiss me…just do something.”

Smirking, Brian leaned down to taste the pre-come that was collecting just below Justin’s chest. Standing back to admire his canvas, his own dick continued leaking as he took in the blood red lips and nipples of his favorite sex toy. His favorite anything really.

“Would you like it if I rimmed your ass with the blow pop? Would you like to feel the sticky ball stretch your hole as I kiss you so hard you can’t breathe?”

“God, yes!” Justin gasped, rocking his body against the table.

Standing behind his head, Brian grabbed Justin’s hips, bending over to embed his tongue in his asshole to fuck the tight orifice. He moved around the table to Justin’s right side, stretching his arm to the windowsill in order to grab the secretly hidden bottle of lube. One-handed, Brian managed to slather the ball’s gooey surface with lube while imagining the cherry candy penetrating Justin. Rubbing his erection against the table’s edge, he almost came from the image alone. The famous ‘Kinney control’ was in danger of failing him. 

Without warning, the blow pop replaced the tongue at Justin’s hole. The sucker was wet and sticky. Brian pushed the ball halfway in, swirling the stick as fast as he could. He watched as Justin tried to impale himself on the sucker, his arms and legs fighting against the linen strips that imprisoned him.

“Kiss me…please…sir…”

Brian could barely make out the pleas between all the panting. 

“You want me to kiss you?” He continued twisting the blow pop, adding a slight in/out motion.

“Ah, huh,” was the only reply Justin could manage.

Complying, Brian smashed their mouths together. Granted immediate entrance, he captured Justin’s tongue between his lips, sucking furiously. He loved the taste of the cherry residue left over from the blow pop. As he continued his assault on the young man’s tongue, Brian pushed his underwear aside, freeing his rigid cock. Pumping his fist erratically, he felt Justin twist ferociously, pushing his body hard against the sucker that teaser his hole. The table grunted underneath the men, sliding towards the chaise lounge.

Brian could feel Justin’s climax build. His breathing was irregular, his movement uncontrolled. But tonight was about revenge, and letting Justin come this soon was definitely not part of the plan. Pulling the sucker from Justin’s ass, Brian smirked as the boy’s eyes flew open.

“Brian! Sir…whatever the fuck! I want to come!”

“Should have thought about that earlier, but you were too busy shoving anal beads up my ass, showing absolutely no mercy. What goes around comes around. Now be a good boy while I go fetch a little sometime to spice up this evening’s events.”

‘Spice up?’ Justin was sure Brian meant to kill him. He could picture his obituary in tomorrow’s paper with a full-front page write up. ‘Twenty-year-old gay man dies during orgasm’.

He heard Brian before he saw him. Or rather, he heard the vibrator.   
Justin hoped they had a Babylon in Heaven.

Having discarded his underwear in the bedroom, Brian was now fully naked, erect cock dripping pre-come on the wood floor. In his hand was a black, vibrating, butt plug. Moving towards Justin, he ran the toy down his own chest, muscles twitching from the vibrations.

“That’s new. Where did you…” He was interrupted as Brian pushed the toy in his mouth. Justin eagerly began to orally pleasure the plug, easily relaxing his gag reflex. He couldn’t wait until Brian actually flipped the switch to turn the vibrator on once the device was buried inside him. 

Next, Brian picked the blow pop up, running the stick lightly over Justin’s cock from base to tip, making him shudder. He watched, mesmerized as Justin sucked the vibrator down his throat, moaning around the plastic. 

Teasing Justin’s slit with the lollipop’s stick, Brian removed the toy from his lips. The sight of his still cherry-red mouth stretched open, spit covering his chin, provoked an almost silent groan, but Justin heard. He knew Brian was just as close to orgasming as he was.

Justin observed Brian as he climbed on top of table to kneel behind his ass. He began constricting his hole, immediately needing to be fucked by the toy. Sensing Justin’s urgency, Brian placed the vibrator’s tip against his crack, sliding the toy up and down. His cheeks shook under the vibrations, nerves tingling at the unique feeling. Applying pressure to Justin’s entrance, Brian grabbed his own cock and startet thrusting. His pre-come dropped onto Justin’s skin, collecting along his crack.

“Put it…ahh…in….uhh…me!”

Brian did as told, driving all six inches of the anal plug inside him. He rutted against the table, rolling his body from side to side. His eyes rolled back into his head. He continually smacked his hips up and down. Brian fisted his own cock furiously, grabbing Justin’s through his legs. He got lost in the sounds of Justin’s ass smacking the table and the image of him succumbing to his orgasm. Running his thumb across both their slits, Brian came, shooting his jizz all over Justin’s ass.

For Justin, the world had stopped moving. His muscles jerked and spasmed, as his ass clenched around the butt plug smashed firmly against his prostate. His second orgasm of the evening, coated both his and Brian’s stomachs. Brian had collapsed, and was now resting his head on Justin’s thigh.

After taking a moment to calm down, Brian sidled up alongside Justin to remove the wrist and leg restraints, freeing his limbs. He then reached down to take out the plug.

“That was fucking hot. *You* were fucking hot.”

Justin smiled his agreement as Brian stretched out beside him.

“We can’t fucking sleep on this table. My muscles are sore enough as it is.”

Brian began gently massaging Justin’s thigh muscles, trying to ease some of the tension.

“Who said anything about sleeping? You think this is the only punishment I had in mind, Sunshine?”

“There’s more?”

“Of course. Are you up for round two?” Brian began slowly stroking Justin’s cock in case any extra persuasion was needed.

“Yes sir.” Between Brian’s coaxing and his own dirty thoughts, Justin’s dick amazingly began to harden once again.

And as the sun set over the Pittsburgh skyline, round two began.


End file.
